Zoe Payne
Zoe Payne is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in every SSX game along with Elise Riggs, Kaori Nishidake, and Mac Fraser. SSX Wild, sporty, and street savvy, Zoe takes her winning ways from the pinnacle of the mountain biking scene into frosty new territory. Personal Info *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Nationality:' American *'Riding Style:' Boardercross (BX) *'Blood Type:' B- Stats * Edging: 12/27 * Speed: 11/26 * Stability: 13/25 * Tricks: 13/25 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross SSX (2000) Zoe Payne Trick Book SSX Tricky Zoe "Royale" Payne had loads of talent, but is plagued by inconsistent performances. Her personality is also reflected in her apparel. She doesn't give a hoot about current trends, but always manages to look cool. She is attracted to strength of body and mind and abhors weakness in any form, especially in herself. While she can be hard on her competition when they make a mistake or lose to her, she is far harder on herself, for less significant blunders. Whether she's throwing herself down mountains on a $10,000 mountain bike or mixing it up in the clubs, street-savvy Zoe can handle herself just fine, thank you very much. Just don't open the door for her. Zoe is street smart, tough and attractive in a tom-boy kind of way. She is the puzzle guys can't help but try and figure out. Personal Info *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Nationality:' American *'Rider Style:' Boardercross (BX) *'Alternate Sport:' Downhill Mountain Biking *'Motto:' "Who's lippy?" *'Dream Date:' Joey Ramone *'Friend:' Moby *'Enemy:' JP *'Favorite Movie:' China O'Brien *'Favorite Reading:' SAS Survival Manual *'Favorite Music:' Punk, Drum 'n' Bass, Trance Stats * Edging: 11/34 * Speed: 13/36 * Stability: 8/34 * Tricks: 12/36 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine SSX (2000) Zoe Payne Trick Book Interview What is your favorite course? *My favorite? Jeez, that's a tough one. I really like Alaska. Gotta have some skills to make that fast track your own. And the Pipedream is just sweet. I can blow a whole day grinding those rails. But Garibaldi's my most favorite hill of all. As a kid, that's where I found my groove, y'know? Had, like a religious experience, a, uh, epiphany... Got into all sorts of adrenaline sports after that. Never looked back. Love this sport! SSX rules! What is your favorite trick and why? *The Pommel Me. I'm the only one who can do it. I get my board on edge and do a scissor kick and one full rotation, like on an Olympic Pommel Horse. It's really cool, and it looks great! If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *I dunno, never thought about it. It would have to be something fun... Stunt woman? Or maybe a pilot. A fighter pilot! Naw, don't think I could handle being in the army. I'll have to think about it and get back to you. Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *Sure. Have you interviewed Moby yet? He's sweet. Everyone thinks he's real tough, but he's nice too. And he talks straight, not like some of the wimps on this tour; no bull, y'know? I like that, and I love his accent. So cool. How 'bout enemies? *Oh, I guess so. Lotsa egos on the line - kinda goes with the territory - reeeal competitive types here. Some think they're the real shiz-nit, and when you prove them wrong, they don't like it. What is your greatest strength? Weakness? *Attitude. If you don't go in with the right attitude, you might as well be sitting on the couch eating chips. I KNOW I'm the best. That's what gets me into the winner's circle. My weakness... I guess I get a bit distracted on the hill sometimes, just get so into the experience and forget about the race, y'know... zone out. That's usually when I end up eating some snow. Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. *Well, I caught a heelside edge just the last race that's still got my head ringing. Cracked a couple ribs last summer mountain-biking. Never saw the tree coming. I was going way too fast! Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... *I go riding with my friends whenever I can, and I try to get new people boarding all the time. People who give rooks a hard time are total...... aren't helping the sport. More is better I say! Remember, it used to be snowboarding wasn't allowed. Now it's in the Olympics! What do you do when you're not snowboarding? *Mountain biking! It's totally the best summer sport. Actually, it's a great all-season sport! Gimme a steep incline, spring run-off, and a tough bike and I'm the dirtiest, happiest girl around. It's fast, and you gotta be strong. Y'know, I bet Moby would be good at it. Ever seen him on a BMX bike? He rocks the house. I should ask him. SSX 3 Zoe's style has always pegged her as someone who gives little thought to fads or trends. Instead, she starts new ones. To her, image is nothing, brand names inconsequential, and the opinions of her peers secondary to her own self-image. Zoe enters the new season with a fresh perspective and renewed commitment. The off-season for Zoe was all about finding a balance. She took off on a series of grueling and gnarly solo bike treks into the deepest and most treacherous jungles, and across isolated mountain ranges. Her only motivation was herself. Physically and mentally, she is now at a level few could ever hope to understand. Rider's DNA *'Name:' Zoe Payne *'Age:' 22 *'Height:' 5′6″ *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Nationality:' American *'AKA:' Royal Payne *'Stance:' Regular *'Blood Type:' AB Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Cutting loose *'Thing to Hate:' Inline skaters *'Place to Ride:' Crystal Mt., Washington *'Riding Partner:' Moby Jones *'Riding Victim:' Elise Riggs *'Other Sport:' Mountain biking *'Trick:' Cab *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot: '"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you" *'Food:' Turbo Smoothies *'Accessory:' Piercings *'Career Highlight:' Anytime I beat Elise Rider Q&A *'Boxers or Briefs: '"What do you think?" *'Things You Have Broken:' "The sound barrier." *'If You Weren't A Pro:' "Owning my own bike/coffee shop." *'The Word:' "Less talk, more riding." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. *Mac and Peak 1, Mac smacks my butt. *Mac is so full of it! Kiss him and wish him good luck! SSX Blur Truly in love with mountains and high altitudes, Zoe has dedicated her life to not only being the best snowboarder on the SSX Circuit, but also climbing as many mountains as possible. All by herself! *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Age:' 24 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Favorite Event:' ? *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Mountain biking *'Dislikes:' Inline skaters *'Trait: '''Daring *'Partner: Psymon *'''Rival: Griff *'Motivation: "Going down the slopes, enjoying the competition." Quotes from DJ Atomika * "Check this. Zoe Payne becomes the first snowboarder in the history of the world to break the sound barrier. A bull whip also breaks the sound barrier when it cracks. The crack is a miniature sonic boom." * "Zoe Payne says that when she wraps up her snowboarding career, she's gonna concentrate full time on reaching the top of the seven summits. That's the highest peak on each of the seven continents and she's doing it solo." * "There's something different about Zoe Payne this year. She's reached a new level fitness and mental acuity. She attributes it to her solo ascent of Aconcagua, the tallest mountain outside of Asia." * "Zoe Payne focused her off season pursuits on finding balance. What does that mean for an extreme sports maven? How about a grueling solo bike trek across an isolated mountain range." * "Check it. When Zoe Payne is not busting ego's tearin' it up on the SSX circuit, she's blazing trails in the rain forest of Peru where she saw the greatest biodiversity and density of birds on Earth. Stellar." SSX On Tour Zoe has always been the unpredictable one - the one who rides her way - by her rules. This year the circuit sees a Zoe who is taking it one step further. A faster Zoe. A stronger Zoe. A skiing Zoe. Switching to two planks instead of one Zoe has blown the minds of her fans by taking the sport to a new level of madness. Fully living the rock star lifestyle, Zoe is tearing up the circuit with new tricks, new records and new wildness. As usual Zoe has distanced herself from the rest with her skill and her style. *'Nationality: American *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type:' B- *'Stance:' Skier *'AKA:' Royal Payne After the tour... Became mayor of Big Mountain. Lives above Rob and Bob's Board Shop - with Moby. Rides everyday. SSX (2012) Zoe Payne was born in the rural outskirts of Baltimore, Maryland in 1982 and from a very early age she liked to go fast. She latched onto anything that would put the wind in her hair, even managing to get her tricycle up to highway speeds on the hill outside her house. Zoe received her first pint-sized dirt bike at age nine --- and never looked back. The only thing that ever got in her way --- was winter. But Zoe discovered that snow offered up became a dominating force both in the world of professional snowboarding and on the moto-X circuit. But the overwhelming media attention, endless sponsorship responsibilities, and the daily bureaucracy of two professional circuits forced her to exit the spotlight in disgust. She tried to find her way back to the fun, the adventure. It was a while travelling the globe that she developed an idea. Seeking out fellow snowboarder Mac Fraser and new friend and surfer Tane Mumea, Zoe hatched the idea for Team SSX. Backstory Zoe was doing motorcrossing again and was interviewed by DJ Atomika. DNA *'Nickname:' Royal Payne *'Height: '''5'6" *'Weight: 130 lbs *'Age: '''30 *'Blood Type: 'B- *'Nationality: American *'Home Mountain:' Flat Top Mountain, West Virginia Flavor *'Likes:' Cutting Loose *'Dislikes:' Inline Skaters *'Motto: '''TBD *'Music:' TBD *'Film:' TBD *'TV:' TBD *'Briefs: TBD *'''Visual Style: Motocross Physical Appearance SSX (2000) In the original SSX, Zoe wears red facepaint on her forehead and upper cheeks, in short, thick stripes. Her makeup consists of purple eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a moderate use of mascara; her skin tone is pale with a rose undertone. Zoe's face resembled that of an adolescent; she had a thin face, a pointed chin, narrow eyes, high cheekbones, a skinny neck, high but relaxed eyebrows, and normal-sized lips. Her physique is like that of an athlete, only somewhat more feminine; She has toned arms with prominent deltoids, large latissimus dorsi muscles, a small waist, and long womanly legs. The resulting silhouette resembles that of an inverted Dorito (on her torso). Zoe wears pigtails on the upper sides of her temples with fringed bangs. She wears fitted tops and gloves, alongside baggy snowboarding pants with what appears to be a sweatshirt tied around her waist. The clothing comes in a bewildering variety of colors and prints, although the sweatshirt remains the same color - yellow! SSX Tricky (2001) The sequel, released a year later, saw a drastic change in design for Zoe, among many other returning characters. She continues to wear the red facepaint, although the streaks are now thinner, longer, and spaced further away from each other. Her lips have seen a significant increase in size, her facial features have been softened, the chin became rounder, and her eyes have gotten somewhat larger. The eyebrows have also become significantly more arched and the neck became thicker. The short dorito shape of her torso was gone, in favor of a longer, more rectangular shape. Her legs became shorter, the muscle tone in her arms was made less prominent (although the size of her arms has increased), and her chest has been noticeably enlarged. Her makeup has become more natural, opting for pale lipstick rather than dark lipstick. She has tan lines on her eyes from the goggles she wears while boarding, and her skin tone is darker than it was in the original. Her hairstyle is shorter, and pulled back into a punkish-bob cut, dyed varying colors for different outfits. As with the first game, Zoe's outfits come in a bewildering variety of colors. The second game sees a departure from the first game by presenting her in fitted, revealing clothing. She wears elbow- and knee-padded gloves and boots, tight shirts (some cropped), and fitted leggings. SSX Tricky marks the debut of her tattoos on her arm, her belly, and her lower back (tramp stamp). SSX 3 (2003) In the third game, Zoe's face has remained largely the same, although her facepaint is now white and her cheekbones are now higher on her face again. Her physique has become a tamer version of what it was in the original: smaller breasts, small waist, thin arms, and a shorter torso. Her makeup remained natural like it was in Tricky. SSX 3 ''saw the return to her pigtails of the original, although her default ''Tricky hairdo is still present and an optional feature. Another hairstyle included in the game is the dookie buns hairstyle. She has a much larger variety of clothing items in this game, with her tops ranging from cropped tank tops (with or without fishnets), fitted long-sleeve shirts, and cropped jackets, coming in mostly black, white, or green. Her baggy pants of the original SSX made a comeback, being made in a bunch of colors, patterns, and prints. She also wore flared jeans and pants in this game. For the first time, Zoe's boots were customizable, coming in black/red, white, and pink. Zoe also had extra accessories, which included strange items that one would not wear in the mountains (e.g. bat wings, a cheeseburger, etc.). SSX On Tour (2005) The fourth game saw Zoe's features become harsher, with big lips highlighted by bold red lipstick, dark heavy eye makeup (eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara), and the complete absence of her iconic face paint. She sports a regular complexion. SSX On Tour's outfits for Zoe are extremely limited; featuring only two outfits. Her primary outfit is a white baseball tee with navy blue sleeves, red plaid bell-bottoms, and gray boots. Her hairstyle with this outfit is ginger in color, includes heavy bangs, and is held in a low bun with red chopsticks in it. Her second is the same, only black and gray, and her hairstyle comprises of pigtails. SSX Blur (2007) SSX Blur ''saw Zoe with a chubbier, rounder face and poutier lips. She wears dark pink lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Her jawline tapers to a small yet round chin, and her cheekbones are once again, higher up on her face. Like ''SSX On Tour, her face paint is absent, although her skin tone is much tanner and her eyebrows are extremely thin. Her breasts remain a normal size and her waist cinches in slightly. Her eyes are green. Zoe's hairstyle consists of long, low pigtails held together with purple hair bands, and is jet black in color. Her outfit consists of a green ribbed turtleneck, slightly cropped above the navel, with a purple snowflake on her lower left side. Her jacket is extremely long with puffy sleeves and is lined with fake fur at the hood. She sports orange gloves, and purple and blue boots with red laces. She wears sagging low rise flared snowboarding pants with pink boxer peeking overneath. SSX (2012) The most recent game released has seen her face finally evolve into a mature woman. Her face has evenly place cheekbones, with a small chin and narrow eyes. Like the original, her eyebrows are not arched, although they are lower on her forehead. She has one streak of black paint underneath her left eye, and wears heavy eyeliner. Zoe's outfits in the reboot are much more practical than they were in years past, perhaps the most practical they have been since the original. However, her clothing remains just as stylish. She wears pink armor, and well as a gray and blue jacket underneath with yellow-green linings. She wears loose, black snowboarding pants with pink suspenders and knee-pads, as well as black and gray boots with white lining and light green soles. Her hair is worn in a strong side parting with black hair and pinkish-red streaks. Theme Songs SSX Tricky * Leader by Bif Naked (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 * Zoe's Theme by CDT and John Morgan (Theme) * Wobble by Aphrodite (Requested) Gallery Zoe final306x604.jpg|Concept art of Zoe in SSX (2012) ZOE_design_evolution656x369_656x369.jpg|Early designs of Zoe in SSX (2012) ZOE design evolution540 - kopie.jpg|Zoe has been redesigned evolving from left to right. Zoe render.jpg|3D render of Zoe in SSX (2012) Trivia *Zoe's lottery purchase would be a Deep Cove Beachfront. *Zoe's has a pet Lab/Rottie called Tiger. *In Zoe's pocket's? -Kiwi jelly beans. *Person Zoe admires most is Spies. *Superhero power- Planet busting super burps. *Zoe's dream date in SSX Tricky (Joey Ramone), she Hence the lines "Joey Ramone, This one's for you!" and "That one's for you, Joey!" *Fans believe that Zoe and Mac were in a love triangle. *Zoe is one of the two characters who also appear in another EA Sports game, Sled Storm. The other one was Psymon Stark. *Zoe's favorite food is Turbo Smoothies. *Zoe currently is living with Mac up in the mountains. *Zoe is the only character who still snowboards, 'after the tour' in SSX On Tour. *She and Maya are the 3rd oldest females in the series thus far, behind Elise at 28 (On Tour), and Seeiah at 29 (what her age would be in On Tour). *She's the only character other than Allegra to tolerate Psymon's antics. *She's the only character other than Seeiah, to be voiced by a singer (Bif Naked). *According to Atomika in SSX3 she has a good singing voice. This is a reference to her voice actress Bif Naked. *In the blogs of SSX (2012) at the official site, it was said that Zoe's character was responsible of bringing back the franchise by EA Sports *Bif Naked announced on Twitter that she is willing to voice Zoe Payne again in SSX (2012), but was not asked by EA Sports. *Zoe can be considered the "leader" of the SSX crew in SSX (2012). Category:Characters Category:Female characters